Gone but not forgotten
by Mistymist
Summary: Hermione had always wanted someone to appreciate her for her intellegence and not see her as good old Hermione the constant and loyal friend. Her first encounter with a Weasley brother left her hoping for so much more if only he felt the same way...
1. Chapter 1

He was her first real friend at Hogwarts, the only person who didn't treat her intelligence and thirst for knowledge like it was a disease. He was kind and considerate and helped her when she got lost or overwhelmed by her lack of friends and this new world she had been thrown into away from her parents.

He stopped her from feeling completely alone and unwanted. She thought at first that he was only being nice to her because it was his job; he was a Prefect after all and that he probably thought she was just as annoying as everyone else did. During those first few weeks of her first year he was her saviour.

One evening she had gone to the library, as was her habit when she was upset about anything, and immersed herself in the only book she had brought with her from home. She had not realized that the school's library would not hold any books that were intended to be read for pleasure alone. She was so enthralled in the pages of Romeo and Juliet that she didn't notice him sit in the arm chair next to her.

"Shakespeare was a wizard did you know that?" He whispered quietly.

"ARGGH" she almost jumped out of skin "Don't do that! You scared me half to death," she hissed out quietly through clenched teeth.

"Oh I am sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I had said hello but you mustn't have heard me." His voice was soft and his face was ever so slightly pink as he bowed his head and studied his hands.

"Its ok really, you just startled me. I get lost in my own little space when I am reading sometimes."

She couldn't help but feel guilty for her outburst. He looked up and met her eyes, one corner of his mouth curling into the smallest of smiles before he quickly looked away again.

"I get that way too. My brothers are constantly teasing me about it the twins are the worst although Charlie can give them a run for their galleons at times too..." He rushed out until he realized he was rambling and stopped his confession suddenly and returned to his earlier question.

"Did you know?"

"I'm sorry. Did I know what?" Her mind was a jumble of confusion and sympathy for his question and his torment.

He laughed lightly and repeated his question for the third time. "I asked, whether you knew William Shakespeare had been a wizard or not?"

"No, I didn't know that. How fascinating." She gave him a wide smile "So are all his stories true, do you know, or are they still make believe?"

"I think the muggle versions are altered enough so that they understand certain things but mostly they are true. Take that one you're reading for example. There was a family feud between the Capulet's and the Montague's. Miss Capulet was a Muggle born Gryffindor and Mr Montague was of course a pure blood Slytherin. They fell in love and obviously that went over quite badly with their families who were not impressed. The headmaster at the time had formed some kind of soft spot for the couple and had helped them hide, in the muggle version I believe it is priest that helps them hide and marry. They ran away and were happy for the shortest time until her family had the aurors track them down.

Montague's best friend warned him in advance and he was able to get to the headmaster with her and again asked for his help. The headmaster gave him a Draught of living death and told him to take only three drops that would make him appear dead for three days. Long enough for his family to believe him dead for real and when he awoke he and Miss Capulet would be free to live happily ever after as it were. Unfortunately the owl informing Miss Capulet of this plan was injured and didn't arrive in time and the rest I believe is exactly like the muggle version: tragically sad and terrible." He took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. "Well there you have it.  
Sometimes it seems as if we will never learn from the past and forget about blood and just be peaceful."

"It's still one of my favourite stories though, but it makes a lot of sense the way you tell it. Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Oh think nothing of it. I have a wizard copy of some of his tales if you would like to borrow it sometime."

"Yes, yes that would be wonderful thank you."

He seemed to notice someone enter the room behind her "There's Penny I must be off Prefect rounds you see." his eyes lit up at the sight of the Ravenclaw Prefect and his ears went bright pink. "I will find the book and get it to you tomorrow OK? Bye Hermione." And then he was off leaving her to stutter.

"Yeah, thanks Percy," she whispered to the back of his retreating form.

She never did get the book from him as the very next day was Halloween and that was the fateful day when she became firm friends with Harry and Ron. The trio became inseparable and Percy couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of his youngest brother and the famous Harry Potter. Hermione didn't question drifting away from her she just assumed he was busy with his studies and other responsibilities. Her new friends kept her to busy with dangerous schemes that she really didn't have time to dwell on it anyway.

As the years passed by and their adventures got more and more involved and dangerous she thought of those days with a strange longing. When Percy disowned his family in favour of believing the Minister of magic over them she was devastated. What had caused him to change so completely from the boy she thought she knew? She hoped that somehow one day he would come to his senses and come home to them and they could be friends again.

She managed to develop a fleeting crush on every one of Ron's brothers during her Hogwarts years. The length of time for each ranging from Bill which lasted about three days until Charlie had arrived home to the burrow for the world cup to three years with Ron.

She remembered the first time she saw Charlie. He was leaving the bathroom when she was heading downstairs from Ginny's room. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he smiled at her with the whitest most perfect teeth she had ever seen. Her jaw dropped and she stammered out a timid _hello _before quickly averting her eyes, blushing. She could have sworn he winked at her as he passed. That crush lasted the entire summer before fourth year.

Fifth year she couldn't help developing a soft spot for the twins, they were so funny and brilliant at times she had to pretend that that she was furious with them to cover up for her true feelings. They would never be interested in her anyway she told herself.

She had always had feelings for Ron his jealously of her and Victor making her think that she was in love with him. He was loyal and kind and he defended her with his own life more times than she could count. The older they got the more attractive be became and during their sixth year it was her turn to be overly jealous of his relationship with Lavender and then when he was poisoned and she thought he was going to die she fell for him hook line and sinker.

During what should have been their seventh year he started to return her feelings finding more and more reasons touch her or meet her eyes. They finally shared an earth shattering kiss during the final battle making her feel as though she had been injected with a powerful electrical current. Their timing was dreadful as Harry felt he should point out but at the time she was too caught up in emotion to care.

That day became her favourite day in living memory but not because of the kiss or because none of the Weasley's had lost their lives in the battle or even because Harry had finally finished Voldemort off. No, it was her favourite day because it was the day she'd waited seven years for. Percy finally came to his senses and returned to them, to her.


	2. Chapter 2

During the month following the battle, life became so hectic there was no time for Ron and Hermione to spend more than a few moments at a time alone

During the month following the battle, life became so hectic there was no time for Ron and Hermione to spend more than a few moments at a time alone. She was staying at the Burrow, waiting for the last of Voldemort's supporters to be round up and prosecuted. Harry gave testimony for Draco and his mother that ensured that their punishments would be kept to a minimum.

He insisted that they had realised the error of their ways when it was most important, and he truly believed the Malfoy's could be reformed. Ron and his brothers joined the rebuilding crew at Hogwarts so that the school could reopen by September.

The days passed by in a blur of emotions and activity until the month of June brought the brightest summer days she could remember and, with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt, she received news her parents had been found and she would be able to contact them soon.

On the Sunday afternoon two weeks into June, the burrow was surprisingly and uncharacteristically empty of everyone except for Ron and Hermione. They found themselves sitting under the shade of a large oak tree on the banks of the small stream that ran off the pond in the burrow's bottom field. They sat close together holding hands and speaking quietly, a habit they had developed during the hunt for Horcruxes.

"Where do you think Harry keeps sneaking off to on his own?" asked Ron.

"I don't really know, but I am sure he's fine, Ron. He has a lot to think about and we both know he needs space to do that."

"Ginny's going mad waiting for him to continue what they started sixth year. She keeps asking me what's taking so long, and I don't know what to tell her." He frowned not wanting to see his baby sister waiting and yearning for something he felt may never happen now that so much was going on with his best mate.

"Yes I know she's been asking me why too, and I can't help but think he's not going to take her back. I told her to give him time and that he was feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything right now. She seemed placated by that at least for a little while." Hermione was ready to change the subject; Ginny and Hurry's love life was not her ideal conversation topic.

They fell silent enjoying the silence and the fine weather for a long time until Ron grew bored and started to tickle Hermione, making her laugh out loud. They fell to the soft grass, Ron on top of her bracing himself with his strong arms, his eyes shining with joy. She stopped laughing and met his gaze; he bent his head and kissed her quickly on the lips, pulling back just as quickly. She smiled at him and pulled him back to her by placing her hands on his neck. She kissed him again, but she too broke away after the briefest moment. She looked him straight in the eye trying to and tried to gauge his reaction. He cleared his throat and looked apologetic.

"It isn't just me then?" she asked hoping he would agree with her and not get annoyed or offended.

"No, I am sorry Hermione, but this just doesn't feel right somehow. You are beautiful, and I love you with all my heart. But I just don't feel the way I should in this situation." He sat up and helped her back to a sitting position. "I am so sorry Hermione."

She laughed lightly feeling relieved, his face showed signs of embarrassment and anguish. "I am not offended Ron, honestly. I am glad it's not just me because this way we won't have to force ourselves to pretend and end up miserable. We didn't do any harm trying, but it just doesn't feel right does it?"

"No it doesn't, but I feel bad all the same." He did look like he was torn.

"Please don't; it really is for the best that we realise this now rather than weeks or months down the track." She touched his arm lightly and smiled looking him the eye. "I will always love you Ron, but I am not in love with you."

"Yeah same here. Thanks for not hexing me or something," he tried to laugh at his poor attempt to lighten the mood but it died on his lips.

Hermione laughed loudly again smiling wider now. "Think nothing of it, Ron."

He joined in with her laughter and hugged her. She hugged him back, glad that in that moment she knew they would always be best friends, no matter what the future held.

"Do you feel like heading back now? I am starving, and Mum and Ginny should be back by now. I wonder what's for lunch?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and let him pull her to her feet. He slung one arm around her shoulder hers resting on his waist as they headed back to the house in a comfortable silence.

Time passed even more swiftly after that day. Harry continued to disappear more regularly than before and Ginny began to lose hope of ever getting him back, but Hermione didn't really feel like it was her place to intervene. No matter where Harry was disappearing to, it was making him happier than she had ever seen him, and his happiness was almost as important as her own during that summer. Her parents had had their memories modified and decided that they would really like to stay in Australia indefinitely. This saddened Hermione, but at least they were safe and she could visit them for her first summer Christmas in December. The twins had reopened their shop and asked Percy if he would like to join them as a business manager of sorts. He seemed overjoyed to be welcomed back to the family fold with such open arms.

One night in late August, Hermione was sitting curled up in an empty armchair in the burrow's sitting room reading through one of her new textbooks. She was returning alone to resume her education at Hogwarts on September first. She could feel the air shift slightly and she looked up to see Percy sitting across from her. He appeared to be studying her, and when he noticed her looking at him quizzically, his cheeks coloured ever so slightly.

"Can I help you with something Percy?" she asked quietly.

"Oh I certainly hope so, Hermione," he answered simply before he went silent again.

"Well?" she prompted. "I cannot help you if you don't tell me what it is you need help with." She offered him a small smile hoping to encourage him to open up.

"Did you ever get to read the wizarding version of Romeo and Juliet?"

Hermione shook her head and looked at him, trying to figure out where such an odd statement had come from. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Percy." She thought for a minute and then the memory returned to her.

"Actually, no I haven't, because I am still waiting for you to loan it to me," she chuckled. "I had forgotten about that night."

"Oh yes, that was very remiss of me Hermione. Will you come upstairs with me for a moment so I can get it for you? It's ...it's in my room." He stuttered mildly, and his ears turned the signature Weasley red.

"Okay sure, I needed a break anyway. Is that what you wanted to ask me about or is there more you needed from me?" she asked as she followed him up the first flight of stairs and thought to herself, "_Gods, I hope there's more_."


	3. Chapter 3

Part III

Part III

Percy remained silent as they ascended the first two flights of stairs to the landing where his room was located. Hermione happily followed him up, admiring the way his hair had grown out a little and how his shoulders almost seemed broad in comparison to his trim waist. She even allowed herself a brief moment to take in how well his casual trousers fit in all the right places.

"_Don't even think about it_," she told herself before her mind wandered any closer to that un-crossable line.

Once they entered the bedroom Percy searched his bookshelf for the book after motioning her to sit on his bed.

"Here you go, sorry it took so long, I got a bit sidetracked," he chuckled lightly and gave her a hopeful look as if to say "please see the humour in that" as he took a seat at his desk.

Hermione laughed loudly and scoffed. "Just a bit, but then again, I guess we all did, didn't we?" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

She noticed how his face lit up when he smiled, and he had a shallow dimple in his left cheek. She felt the sudden urge to run her pinkie nail down it.

"Was there something else you needed Perce?" The nickname felt a bit odd on her lips but she really hoped they could resume their old friendship, and the use of an endearment seemed like a brilliant idea in that moment.

He gave her the briefest look of confusion before he smiled again and his ears burned with colour.

"You know that name doesn't sound nearly as awful when you say it. When the others use it, I always feel like they're making fun of me, but that's not what I want to talk about. I wanted to talk about you and me Hermione."

Her heart fluttered and her stomach did a flip then landed in her throat.

"Oh, what about us?" she tried to sound casual but she'd bet her last galleon that she had failed. Thankfully he was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't notice. There was that awkward silence again, but she let it go this time as whatever he had to say was obviously important and she wouldn't rush him.

"Well you see I know that I turned out to be a rather big prat for sometime during the last few years and I regret all of my actions, especially the way I disowned my family and not believing Harry but the thing I regret the most all of all is losing you as my friend all those years ago before any of it." He took a deep breath and continued as if he could not stop now even if he wanted to and wouldn't give her a chance to interrupt him. She remained silent, hope rising in her chest with every second he talked.

"You see I have these feelings for you, Hermione, I think I always have but when we first met you, you were just a child so I ignored them. Then you and Ron seemed to have something going on. I saw it the night of the Yule Ball; he was so jealous of that Krum fellow but he, like me, never was very good at expressing himself. I wanted to slap him silly for letting you get away from him too. Then I disappeared from all your lives altogether, and I pushed my thoughts of you aside and hoped that Ron and Harry would protect you from whatever might befall you all. Then I came back and you broke up with Ron, and now I know if I don't say this I never will. You're not a child anymore Hermione; you are in fact a very beautiful young woman and I believe I may be in love with you. That's it, that's all I had to say," he sighed and looked away, his face burning with emotion.

Hermione just sat there wide eyed trying to process the mass of information she had just heard and desperately hoped that she had heard correctly.

" Did you just say you think you're in _love_ with me? You think or you know? There is a big difference, don't you know, and I am really not interested in being played with. Thanks all the same." She hadn't meant to sound harsh, but she also hadn't waited almost eight years to be messed about when this day finally came either. He stood from his desk chair and came to kneel in front of her, looking deeply into her eyes as he took both her hands in his.

"No no, I wouldn't do that to you. I am quite sure that I am in love with you, and I was hoping you might want to come with me to see _Romeo and Juliet_ in London this weekend. If you're not too busy or anything." He was being so sincere and his eyes showed so many emotions that Hermione had to fight back tears of joy.

"Oh Percy, yes, yes! I would love to go with you, and I know that I love you to I always have." They looked at each other for the longest time, barely daring to breathe. Then Hermione couldn't stand it any longer and she leant forward and bent her head slightly; her eyes fluttered shut before he met her halfway to share a tender and heartfelt kiss.

Some time much later they descended the stairs to be greeted by the beaming faces of the entire Weasley family and Harry. Ron looked almost as happy as they did themselves.

THE END

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this little story of mine. I would dearly love to hear what you think even if it is "Don't quit your day job!" PM me if you don't want to review publically. Also when I read reviews that's how I find new authors to checkout. (I read other peoples reviews looking for kindred spirits lol)

My biggest thank you goes to the comma commander Weasleyforme for reading this for me she is to awesome for words. I also want to thank everyone at the Twin.exchange forum for their encouragement.


End file.
